A New Beginning
by devils-angel15
Summary: Trying to erase the demons of his past,Naruto,an orphan attends a new school and meets Sasuke. A rich boy with a complicated family background. What will come of this unusual meeting? Will old memories surface ...can't write the whole summary. more inside
1. Chapter 1

I"M BACCCCKKKKKKK!! LOL! ENJOY!

_italics-Naruto's thoughts_

_**bold italics-Sasuke's thoughts**_

**SUMMARY**_**  
**_

Trying to erase the demons of his past, Naruto, an orphan attends a new school and meets Sasuke. A rich boy with a complicated family background. What will come of this unusual meeting? Will old memories surface and tear these two apart or will it bind them together for eternity?

_**

* * *

**  
_

"Itsureshimas," a young boy with sun-kissed hair and ocean blue eyes entered the principal's office.

"Oh! Come in. I've been waiting for you Uzumaki-kun. I'm glad you're finally here." Tsunade, the head of Konoha Gakuen, extended her hand in greeting. But Naruto hesitated.

"Oh pardon me. I forgot about...ah...nevermind."

Naruto looked down at the floor in shame and bit his lips hard enough to draw blood.

"Uzumaki-kun!" Tsuande called and Naruto looked up.

"I've been informed of your situation. I talked to your guardian and I'm truly sorry for what happened, but its best to forget the past and live for your future. It will be hard on you, but try your best to fit in. Also, since you weren't here for the 1st month of the school year, it might be a little hard, but I'm sure you'll catch on."

"Hai!" Naruto answered back and looked at the floor once again.

Tsunade felt sorry for the young boy, going through such hardships at such a young age would be hard for anyone. But she didn't think she could do anything for him.

"Also, since you weren't here in the beginning all the 1st year dormitories have been filled out. So, you'll be staying with one of our 2nd years. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the top student in our whole school and in his grade. I have already talked to him and and I'm sure he will take very good care of you. I'm sorry the request for single room couldn't be fulfilled. But Uchiha-kun is from a very well brought up family. I'm sure you have heard the name Uchiha before, so please try to get along."

Naruto nodded his head even though he didn't like it.

_Sharing a room..._

KNOCK....KNOCK....

"Come in." Tsunade called

Naruto turned towards the door as it revealed a porcelain-skinned, raven-haired, onyx eyed beauty.

"Mam." Sasuke bowed in acknowledgment and then turned towards Naruto.

"Gakuen ni yo-koso. Ore wa Uchiha Sasuke des."

"Ha-hajimemashte, Boku was Uzumaki Naruto des."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes and shivered. He could feel the coldness of those eyes and see the conflict behind them. Sasuke too was staring into Naruto's eyes but tore away when Naruto shivered under his gaze.

"Uchiha-kun, please show Uzumaki-kun around the school and please get him familiarized with the dormitories. We wouldn't want him getting lost now, would we." Tsunade said as she tried her hardest to get a gleam of smile from Naruto. But to her dismay, she never was much of a comic when she wanted to be.

"Hai. Ik-zou." Sasuke said as he bowed once again and turned to leave. Naruto hurriedly bowed and followed the raven.

Naruto quietly followed behind Sasuke as he showed him around the school and explained to him all the rules.

"Thats the 2nd year dormitory, over there." Naruto looked towards his left and saw a 2 storied building. He was amazed at how big it was.

"Its really big." Naruto said.

"Its cause this school is really famous. So, there are too many of us. You have to be talented in some way or another to get into this school. So, what about you. Why are you special?" Sasuke asked as he faced Naruto.

"Special?...I-I'm not really special. Neither am I exceptionally talented in anything. I'm just me." Nauto said with a small smile.

Sasuke stared at the smiling boy and felt something. He didn't know what it was. But something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Something that he had thrown away a very long time ago.

"Oh! Sokka. Well who cares. Lets go." Sasuke averted his gaze once again and proceeded towards the 2nd year dormitories.

* * *

...students chattering and some loud music in the hall way....

"Oye! Sasuke, where have you been?" a brown haired boy with two triangle shaped tatoos on his cheeks asked Sasuke as he came running towards him.

"Kiba, you're too loud." was Sasuke's reply. Kiba turned his gaze towards Naruto and looked him down up and down which made Naruto very uneasy and scared.

"Who's this?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"New kid. His a 1st year. But they are filled out. So, his sharing with me." Sasuke replied back.

Kiba wasn't believing a word he just heard. He stared at Sasuk for some time and then shook his head.

"What?? Sharing? With you? Are you serious?" Kiba finally said.

Naruto wondered why this Kiba guy was so surprised. But then turned his attention back to Sasuke when he saw him grinding his teeth together in annoyance.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked, clearly pissed.

". I'm just saying. I mean, I have known you since we were in diapers, and never have I never saw you share your things with anyone.......except once." Kiba replied back.

"Its cause the first time I gave you something of mine you completely destroyed it with your monster teeth. So, shut the fuck up. You're annoying and I'm going back to my room."

"Lets go." Sasuke unconsciously grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him, only to feel the blond jerk he's hand away and clutch it to his chest.

"Nanda?" Sasuke looked pissed.

_**Not like I was gonna drag you away and rape you.**_

He was about to say something nasty, but when he saw Naruto shivering he decided not to.

"Oye. You ok, kid." Kiba asked befoe Sasuke could.

"I'm, I'm fine." Naruto replied in a quivering voice. He looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes, which were asking him so many silent questions. But Naruto couldn't answer. He could never answer. He wouldn't.

"Well, i'm gonna go. See you later, Sasuke." Kiba yelled as he ran away.

Sasuke didn't even bother to reply to him. He was still staring at Naruto's eyes. Something about those eyes, reminded him of something. But nothing came to him at all.

_**I'm just wasting time. He's just a 1st year who'll disappear by the end of term.**_

"Come on, lets go." Sasuke called one more time and he and Naruto headed towards their room.

* * *

Let me know how you like it. i know I'm suppose to write a sequel for Baby, i love you, but i can't right now. for my readers who have read BAby, i love you. i'm sorry but i'll try my best to come up with something. thanks. byez and MERRY X-MAS!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. 2nd Chappy. its short, so forgive me. I'm just not used to writing long chapters. anyway, its the quality that matters more than quantity. So, I hope you'll enjoy.

**_bold italics-Sasuke thoughts_**

_italics-naruto's thoughts

* * *

_

Its already been a awhole week since Naruto started his new life at Konoha Gakuen. A whole week since he started living together with Sasuke. Neither of them talked much besides 'hi's' and 'hellos'.Sasuke didn't bring up the incident with Naruto's averseness to whoever he was touched by and Naruto didn't bother to think about it. they lived as if they were strangers having nothing to do with one another.

But what Naruto doesn't know is that every night when he sleeps, Sasuke always watches him. Especially when Naruto starts whimpering and silently sobbing in his sleep.

Just like every night, tonight as well, Sasuke watches the sleeping blond as he cries in his sleep. Even though he wishes he could comfort him some how. He doesn't know if that would hurt Naruto more or not.

_**I wonder what scares you so much. Why do you cry even in your sleep, Naruto?**_

Sasuke liked saying Naruto's name. Even if he barely says it out loud. It reminded him of someone from his long forgotten past. A past he wished he could go back to. But this wish of his, was the only wish that could never come true. And having Naruto beside him was just agonizing because it reminded him of what he could never have.

Sasuke decided to turn in for the night when Naruto cried out in his sleep.

"Yame-yamero! Yada! Yada! Hanashte! Hanashte Kudasai!" Naruto cried out and whimpered and started turning in his bed. Sasuke approached the blond and was about to shake him awake when he hesitated.

_**What if he just gets more scared? Ugh! I'm not suppose to be dealing with this.**_

Sasuke just shook his head and reached for Naruto, when the blond shot up from bed screaming.

"Shh! Shh! Calm down. You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood. Calm down. You're okay. You're safe." Sasuke said as he tried to soothe the weeping boy.

As Sasuke reached for Naruto's shoulders he flinched away.

"Mn" Naruto whimpered quietly.

Sasuke sighed and pulled back. He took a seat on Naruto's bed and stared at the blond. After awhile he got up and got some water for the panting blond.

"Here. Drink it. You'll feel better." Sasuke said as he held the glass in front of Naruto.

At first, Naruto didn't move or talk. Then he slowly looked up with teary eyes and hesitated. But when the raven urged the glass forward towards Naruto he took the glass from Sasuke's hands. Slowly he started drinking and slowly slowly his pants quieted down to small sighs.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked as he took the glass back from Naruto's hands and set it on the night-stand.

"I...I'm fine. Thank you and....and I'm sorry I woke you." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke kept staring at Naruto's hair since the blond had his head lowered. Naruto's golden locks reminded Sasuke of a vast field, where the sun shone always. Where there was warmth and happiness.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Uchiha-sempai?" Naruto called again

"Hn. I..gomei. I didn't hear. Did you say something?" Sasuke asked

"I'm sorry, again Sempai. I just...just..." Naruto stopped midway as his body started shaking once again.

Sasuke saw this and said "Dai-jobe. Shimpai-suruna."

After some time he continued and said "Also, you don't really need to call he Sempai. I not older than you. I just skipped a grade. If not I would still be a 1st year. So, just call me Sasuke. OK?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up and nodded.

"We should get back to bed. Tomorrow we have early classes. You don't want to fall asleep in Iruka sensei's class. I can tell you that much. He won't spare you." Sasuke smirked thinking of his experiences with Iruka-sensei. Then he looked down to see Naruto still staring at him.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto quickly lokked away and said "Nandemo-nai. Oya-sumi nasai."

"Oya-sumi." Sasuke replied.

He was just about to get into bed when he turned back towards Naruto and called his name.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned in on his side to look at Sasuke.

"Whenever, you want to talk. I'll be here." he said.

Naruto's eyes grew big as small tears started gathering themselves in the corners of his eyes.

Nobody had said those words to him ever. No one ever told him that they would he there for him. Not one single person, until now.

"Ok? So, whenever....Night." Sasuke said one last time and got into bed tuning off the lights.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's back for some time, but after some time, turned towards the window on his right. He looked at the full moon, shining brightly that adored the night sky. The moon reminded him of Sasuke and how his words, lit Naruto up inside.

_Sasuke.....

* * *

**IMPORTANT- TELL ME IF YOU READERS WANT TRANSLATION FOR THE LITTLE JAPANESE I PUT IN THE STORY. THANKS**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_italics-Naruto's thoughts_

**bold-Sasuke's thoughts.**

_**ENJOY!!

* * *

  
**_

"Naruto." called Iruka-sensei, as he took rolls.

"Here." replied Naruto as his name was called.

It was a nice day outside today. Naruto was getting used to his new life comfortably. But something that hadn't left his thoughts were Sasuke's words. Naruto was contemplating the meaning behind those words. His mind was telling him one thing while his heart was telling him other wise.

_Maybe his just nice, like the Principal said. His from a nice family, so his manners are nice and he just cares for someone like me.......Cares? Does he care? Sasuke?_

"NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei yelled from across the room, startling Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Hai." Naruto replied quickly, blushing sightly. Some of the students laughed lightly.

Some of the people Naruto had talked to since he has been here were Hinata Hyuuga, a shy yet very friendly girl. Choji Akimichi, whose heart is as big as his appetite. Sakura Haruno, a very demanding and tempermental girl. Ino Yamanaka, a lot like Sakura but a better version. Then there was Rock Lee, he was what Naruto would say unique. The boy had bushy black eyebrows to go with his ridiculous haircut, and to top it all of, he wore green spandex. EVERYDAY!

But, Naruto did admit to himself that he really liked Lee despite his over the top style, as he calls it. All of them had talked to Naruto, but Naruto wasn't sure if he really liked Sakura out of all them. She seemed different, kind of scary from Naruto's point of view. But he decided to keep that little info to himself.

"Naruto! If you really like dreaming maybe you would want to do while you are sleeping and not in my classroom." Iruka seemed slightly pissed yet a bit concerned. Unknown to Naruto, Iruka had been informed of his situation, but not in details by Tsunade.

He couldn't imagine what the boy must have gone through but he still couldn't stand students falling asleep in his class. It was his biggest pet peeve. But truth be told, showing laziness just reminded him of someone he really really couldn't stand. Shaking those irritating thoughts out of his head he looked towards Naruto once more to see the boy, lower his head in an apology.

Iruka silently excepted and went on with his lessons.

* * *

The day ended not quite so nicely for the 1st years as they were informed that their most fun-loving sensei was on maternal leave. Apparently, Asuma-sensei had scored the goal of a lifetime. Even though Naruto hadn't been here for such a long time, he liked Kurenai-sensei the moment he walked in her class. And he could tell that Kurenai-sensei had taken a liking to him in just a couple of weeks as well.

Naruto took his sit as Anko-sensei walked in. She was the one that told them about Kurenai.

"Ok, pipe down. Just because Kurenai is out doesn't mean you all getting a break. You guys are gonna have substitute take over Kurenai's class until she come back. But, the guy hasn't shown up yet. So, for now I'll be taking over this class." Anko said with an eerie grin.

Anko-sensei was Naruto's gym teacher. She was brutal and slightly tom-boyish, even though Hayate-sensei would say otherwise. Naruto was informed about all the gossip surrounding the teachers almost as soon as he got here by Sakura and Ino.

He was surprised to hear that Kakashi-sensei, their school nurse was heads over heals over Iruka-sensei, who apparently hates the poor nurse because he is so lazy. Naruto, personally hadn't seen Kakashi-sensei yet, but heard that he was hottest out of all the teachers in the school.

_I guess that's saying something._

Naruto thought in his head as he packed up all his books and started heading for the 2nd year dorms. Right as he was about to get out of class. Sakura caught up ti him.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you going back to the dorm?" she asked. Naruto just nodded his head in reply. She smiled sweetly, but Naruto could see through the falseness of it.

Naruto had a feeling why Sakura talked to him. He heard that she was a Sasuke maniac. Sasuke being the hot hunk he is has apparently stolen the hearts of almost every girl, younger or older. And Sakura was known as the Prince Sasuke club leader, with Ino as her VP. But to Naruto Sakura looked crazier. And just as he finished that thought, Sakura asked him about Prince Charming.

"So, do you think Sasuke-kun will be there?"

"I don't know. He might be with his friends. I'm not sure." Naruto said as he felt something close to jealousy in his stomach.

_Am I really jealous. But why? Sasuke is just trying to help. Anyway, even if he was regarding something else, it would never work. Not if he knew about...._

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she put her hand on his shoulder. Sakura didn't even have moment to think what had happened as she found herself on the classroom floor. She just stared blankly at the blond who was holding his chest and panting slightly.

"I....I'm...sorry..I.." Naruto ran for it before he even finished his sentence, leaving Sakura in a complete shock.

Naruto ran and ran, until his legs gave out and he collapsed. He was panting heavily, as he tried to calm himself down.

_Calm down. Calm down. DAMMIT! DAMMIT! CALM DOWN!_

By the time Naruto had stopped panting, there were tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop himself. No matter how many times he told himself that he had to be strong and he had to stop crying like an helpless child, it just didn't work because Naruto was still a mere boy of 15.

Naruto looked up to see the sky becoming darker by the minutes. The grounds around him were completely lifeless. He figured that everybody was already back in their dorms. It looked like it was about to rain. And just as Naruto picked himself up from the ground, he felt the first raindrop fall on his face. From then, it started pouring heavily, but Naruto made no move to get himself out of the rain. He just stood there almost as if he was nothing but a shell. Someone whose soul had been sucked away by the wariness of life. So, being completely unaware as Naruto was, he didn't notice the figure standing behind him on the underpass that led to the 2nd year dorms.

Sasuke just stood there gazing at Naruto back before he realized that the blond was soaking wet. He wanted to run to Naruto and pull him back out of the rain, but for some reason, he walked slowly towards the blond.

Sasuke thought about reaching for Naruto's shoulders, but then thought better of it. He called the blond's name softly.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Sasuke called twice before the blond flinched slightly, finally recognizing the other's presence. Slowly turning his head towards the voice, Naruto just called back Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto, what are you doing. You are soaking wet, dobe." Sasuke didn't know why he added that little taunt at the end, but it just felt right at that time.

**I mean, why would someone in their right mind stand out here under the pouring rain. Plus its cold.**

Before Sasuke could register what was happening. Naruto collapsed, but thankfully Sasuke caught him before he hit the ground. Naruto stiffened, as soon as Sasuke's and his body made contact. He struggled to get loose from those hands and in a rash moment pushed himself away from Sasuke. Sasuke, not able to hold his ground fell to the ground, beside Naruto.

"Ahh! What the hell is your problem. Why are you pushing me? I was trying to help, idiot." Sasuke yelled at the shivering blond as he got himself up from the wet ground.

Naruto didn't mean to, but he just did. Because he couldn't stand it. Being touched by someone was his greatest fear.

"You have human phobia or something. Every time someone touches you, you just flinch away and start shaking." Naruto jumped at those words.

_Human phobia......._

Sasuke couldn't control his anger. He usually kept his cool whenever, but with Naruto he just loses it because he couldn't figure Naruto out. No matter what, he just couldn't figure this person out. Naruto was different, very different than all the people Sasuke had met so far in his life.

He looked at the blond that was sitting on the ground and staring at it, as if in deep thinking.

"Oy! Get up. if you get sick I have to take care of you." Sasuke said a little harshly than he intended to. When he saw that Naruto wasn't moving at all, he felt like screaming once again, but held it back. He just slowly approached the blond, seeing him shake even then. Sasuke, then crouched down on his feet and tried to look into those blue eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just lost it. I guess I just want to know what is wrong with you. Why do you cry in your sleep? What scares you so much? What makes you like this, Naruto." Naruto's head shot up as tears flowed from his eyes. Never had a person asked him the reason behind his behaviors. Never. Sasuke just seemed to know what to say in exactly the right moments or maybe....

_Maybe it's fate._

"Sasuke.........."

* * *

OK. Done for now. Might be a liitle stupid. not sure. My head wasn't really working. But review and tell me. ALSO, THERE IS GONNA BE IRUKA AND KAKASHI PAIRING IN THIS STORY, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. OK. ENJOY AND REVIEW. TA-TA!


End file.
